Harem Mama
by Grey Cho
Summary: Shiho mengabaikan norma. Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Ini masalah perasaan!


Ai adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun yang terbiasa dengan kehidupan tidak normal, kehidupan yang bahkan jauh sekali dari kata "normal". Perempuan berambut _okappa_ beruntung karena memiliki sifat cuek. Dia bisa mengabaikan komentar miring terhadap dirinya semudah mengibaskan tangan. Dia melihat kehidupan secara unik yang berangkat dari cara dirinya dididik dan dibesarkan. Dia tidak perlu menyesal karena telah dilahirkan di dalam lingkaran keluarga tersebut. Dia tidak perlu merutuk pada Tuhan dan keluarganya. Dia tidak perlu merenung setiap saat. Ai menikmati kehidupannya meskipun masih seringkali mempertanyakan kenapa dia memiliki keluarga seunik ini.

"Ai, _Daddy_ berangkat dulu. _Daddy_ minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus dihadiri." Ai mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi saat tengah menyantap sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Roti dengan selai _blueberry_ dan kacang masih berdiam di sela bibir tipisnya.

Belum lama berselang, sosok pria kembali menghampiri sang gadis cilik dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi satunya.

"Ayah akan menjemputmu siang nanti." Pria itu meraih _briefcase_ di atas kursi dan beranjak pergi.

Seorang pria yang terlihat baru saja selesai berkemas keluar dari kamar. Mendapati wajah Ai yang luput dari senyuman, sang pria berlutut di dekat kursi Ai dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ai-chan, lihatlah!"

Kepalan tangan sang pria terbuka, memunculkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang entah berasal dari mana.

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Ai. "Terima kasih, Papa!"

Pria yang dipanggil "papa" balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyongsong pintu.

Ketika tiga sosok pria itu terlihat berjalan beriringan, alis Ai terangkat. Tiga sosok pria di depannya adalah suami ibunya atau dengan kata lain, mereka bertiga adalah ayahnya. Pria yang dia panggil " _daddy_ " dan berjalan di sisi sebelah kiri adalah Saguru. Dia adalah detektif yang terkenal karena aksi-aksi kerennya dalam mengungkap banyak kasus. Pria di tengah yang Ai panggil dengan "ayah" adalah Shinichi. Sama halnya dengan Saguru, Shinichi adalah seorang detektif handal. Pria itulah yang kerapkali menemani Ai menonton pertandingan _baseball_ kesukaannya. Pria ketiga, yang berjalan di sebelah kanan dan baru saja melakukan sebuah sulap, adalah Kaito. Sekilas, wajah Kaito seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Shinichi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa dua pemuda yang bahkan tidak sedarah bisa memiliki wajah amat mirip. Ai pikir, mungkin itulah fakta tentang "setiap manusia memiliki tujuh kembaran di dunia".

Sosok seorang wanita yang sesaat lalu muncul dari dapur mendekati sosok tiga pria yang berbalik setelah mendengar suara sang wanita. Wanita yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Ai itu menyerahkan tiga kotak bekal dan mengecup singkat pipi ketiga pria di depannya. Wanita itu adalah ibu Ai. Dialah Shiho.

Perempuan kecil itu telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan pagi seperti ini. Ya, Shiho telah menikah dengan tiga pria dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan karena hal ini, Shiho mendapat julukan dari banyak orang. Dia disebut … " _harem_!mama".

 **Detective Conan** _belongs to_ Aoyama Gosho _and I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic_

AU/OoC

Harem!Shiho

(Fanfik ini didedikasikan untuk Yuki Mine! Selamat ulang tahun!)

 **Harem!Mama**

"Ai, coba tebak! Hari ini aku melihat wajah yang tak asing lagi di koran nasional! Kautahu wajah siapa itu? Wajah ayahmu! Ayahmu masuk koran!" Seorang bocah laki-laki bertubuh gemuk mendekati Ai dengan ekspresi penuh semangat.

Gadis cilik yang sedari tadi hanya bertopang dagu menoleh malas. Haruskah dia terlibat dalam percakapan basa-basi ini?

"Ayahku yang mana yang kau maksud, Genta?"

Genta berhenti melangkah dan ber-eh ria. "Ah, wajah ketiga ayahmu tentu saja. Paman Kaito masuk koran karena pertunjukan sulapnya sukses besar, Paman Shinichi masuk koran karena telah membantu FBI mengungkap kasus skala internasional, dan Paman Saguru masuk koran karena dia peingkat pertama dalam survey detektif yang paling ingin dipacari di Jepang."

Bola mata Ai berputar jengah. Selain memiliki tiga orang ayah, dia juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ketiganya benar-benar pusat perhatian. Ai terbiasa dijadikan objek para gadis yang ingin mendekati ketiga ayahnya. Tiga ayahnya yang super posesif tidak bisa mengunci bibir mereka dan justru mengumbar ke publik bahwa Ai adalah anak mereka. Kabar bahwa dua detektif dan satu pesulap terkenal yang memiliki satu orang istri yang sama beberapa tahun ke belakang pernah menjadi hal yang menggemparkan seisi Jepang dan mereda dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Ai mempertanyakan siapa ayah kandungnya. Tidak mungkin dia lahir dari gen ketiga pria itu, bukan?

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang paling dibenci Ai. Alasannya tak lain adalah karena jam istirahat membuat dirinya justru tidak bisa beristirahat. Ironis. Teman sekelas, bahkan di luar kelas dan guru, mendatangi bangkunya sepanjang jam istirahat hanya untuk menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar tiga ayahnya. Guru lelaki dan murid laki-laki memilih membicarakan ibunya yang juga seorang _public figure_. Ai harus mengunyah makanannya lekas-lekas, berusaha untuk tidak menjawab dalam keadaan mulut penuh, dan berharap hari-hari seperti ini cepat berakhir. Bel pulang adalah suara yang paling Ai nantikan. Rasanya seperti mendengar lonceng gereja, membuat dia merasa lega bukan main. Kepala sang gadis kecil melongok ke jendela, memastikan sosok pia yang akan menjemputnya telah datang. Syukurlah, Shinichi adalah tipikal pria yang tepat waktu. Pria yang tengah berdiri di sisi pintu mobil dan dikerubungi beberapa guru itu menyadari sosok Ai. Sang pria melambaikan tangan. Ai bisa mendengar suara guru yang merajuk dan berkata bahwa dunia ini tak adil karena Shinichi telah memiliki seorang anak. Hei, apa masalahnya?

Suara petir yang bergemuruh terdengar, sesuai sekali dengan suasana hati Ai ketika dia melangkah menuju mobil. Barisan guru yang mengerubuti ayahnya mulai membubarkan diri, mungkin merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Ai.

"Ayah, jangan tebar pesona di hadapan wanita lain!" Kesal sang gadis kecil.

Bukan hanya pada Shinichi, Ai juga menyesalkan tingkah dua ayahnya yang lain yang sama-sama gemar tebar pesona. Mereka bertiga mungkin tidak bermaksud demikian. Namun, sikap mereka yang terima-terima saja ketika didekati wanita lain membuat Ai tidak bisa tidak merasa sebal.

"Maafkan Ayah, Tuan Putri. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam."

Ai menurut. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk tepat di sisi sang ayah. sepasang mata sang gadis menatap ke angkasa.

"Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun."

* * *

Shiho menghela napas. Dia lupa membawa payung dan ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset, sangat meleset. Keadaan yang pada akhirnya memaksa sang wanita untuk berteduh di depan laboratorium tempat dirinya bekerja. Shiho bisa saja masuk kembali ke dalam. Namun, berada sendirian di dalam laboratorium yang berisi beberapa organ tubuh manusia dan menguarkan bau obat-obatan bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Dia memilih berada di luar dan menghirup wangi rerumputan yang terkena sapuan air hujan. _Petrichor_ yang membuatnya mungkin bisa mengidap _pluviophile_ kelak. Siapa peduli? Hujan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Layar ponsel menjadi objek mata Shiho ketika dia tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Beberapa pesan masuk yang terabaikan membuat bola mata Shiho sedikit terbelalak. Sepuluh pesan dari Saguru, empat panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kaito, dan satu pesan dari Shinichi. Bibir merah jambu Shiho mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Tiga pria yang telah lama mendampinginya itu tak pernah gagal membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Mereka bertiga menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Saguru selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap saat hanya untuk pertanyaan sepele seperti "sedang apa?" atau "kau sudah makan?". Kaito pun demikian. Ketimbang melalui pesan, sang pria selalu ingin berkomunikasi paling tidak melalui telepon. Mendengar suara Shiho adalah kepuasan tersendiri, alibinya. Shinichi sendiri mungkin yang paling cuek jika dibandingkan dua pria lain. Dia hanya mengiriminya satu pesan, itu pun sekadar informasi bahwa dia telah menjemput sang buah hati. Namun Shiho tahu, Shinichi sangat romantis ketika mereka bertemu secara langsung.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu mencoba mengingat kembali alasan kenapa dia bisa berakhir menikah dengan tiga pria sekaligus dan pernah atau bahkan masih mengecap akibat dari keputusannya. Kenapa dia tidak menikah dengan satu orang saja? Mungkin inilah pertanyaan besar yang juga mengisi benak orang-orang.

* * *

Shiho mengenal Saguru sejak lama. Dia dan pemuda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi detektif itu telah bertetangga sejak kecil, bahkan sejak mereka masih dalam tahap "direncakan". Orangtua mereka amat dekat, mungkin bisa disebut "bersahabat". Tidak alasan bagi Saguru untuk bersikap malu-malu saat berada di kediaman Miyano sama halnya dengan saat Shiho berada di kediaman Hakuba.

"Shiho, kau ini!" Pemuda berambut ikal mengusap kepala Shiho dengan handuk kering. Shiho menerobos hujan dan tak sengaja bertemu Saguru yang berteduh di depan toko. Shiho awalnya berniat terus berlari melewati sang pemuda. Namun, pemuda yang digandrungi gadis-gadis di sekolahnya itu menyerukan namanya dan Shiho tidak bisa mengabaikan sang pemuda.

Saguru sangat posesif. Kata "posesif" tanpa "sangat" saja sudah memiliki makna "sesuatu yang berlebihan". Saguru lebih dari sekadar posesif. Dia menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, dan bertingkah seolah-olah dunia ini hanya miliknya dan Shiho. Dia mengeluarkan handuk miliknya dan mengelap rambut Shiho yang basah, tak peduli dengan tatapan iri dari beberapa pasang mata.

Sang gadis yang tahun ini duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP bukannya merasa keberatan. Sebaliknya, Shiho senang dengan perhatian yang Saguru berikan. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya apa? Apakah sikap posesif Saguru padanya sebatas rasa posesif seorang pemuda pada teman sejak kecil, kakak pada adiknya, atau … pemuda pada seorang gadis dalam konteks yang romantis? Saguru bisa tersenyum pada gadis mana pun. Dia tidak pernah mengklaim Shiho sebagai miliknya dan Shiho tetap bisa mengobrol dengan laki-laki mana pun. Meski posesif, toh, Saguru tidak melarangnya ini-itu terkait hal yang berhubungan dengan romansa. Shiho pernah pergi berkencan dengan pemuda yang mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Saguru mengizinkan—walaupun Shiho tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus peduli dengan izin Saguru.

Ketika menduduki bangku SMA, Shiho bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dari klub sepak bola yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Shiho merasa familiar dengan pemuda di depannya bukan karena wajah sang pemuda yang mulai dikenal sebagai detektif itu dipampang di mana-mana, melainkan ada suatu alasan yang lebih intens dari itu. Shiho seperti pernah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan berada di dekat sang pemuda … mungkin di kehidupan yang lain. Saguru mulai terlihat berbeda saat Shiho dekat dengan Shinichi. Sang pemuda seperti memperlihatkan percik cemburu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan ketika Shiho dekat dengan pemuda lain.

Shiho tak tahu apa yang merasuki pemuda yang dikenalnya sedari kecil itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Shiho ke dinding dan mencengkeram bahu Shiho. Mata sang pemuda yang senada laut dalam terlihat menyala dan menakutkan.

"Jangan dekati pemuda itu lagi!" Ini kali pertama larangan menjauhi seorang pemuda didengar Shiho.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau tak pernah melarangku sebelumnya!"

"Itu karena aku merasa aku masih lebih baik dari pemuda lain yang selama ini mendekatimu." Nada suara Saguru berubah lebih pelan, bahkan terdengar parau.

"Kali ini, aku tidak percaya diri. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa dikalahkan oleh Kudo. Aku merasa hatimu bisa direbut olehnya!"

Shiho tidak mengerti. Kenapa dalam satu hari ada dua pemuda yang menyatakan cinta secara implisit seperti ini? Belum lama, yang juga menjadi alasan kenapa Saguru kehilangan kendali atas emosinya seperti ini, Shinichi juga mengajaknya bicara empat mata.

" _Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanmu untuk keduakalinya, Shiho."_ Shiho tak pernah tahu kapan dia pernah bertemu Shinichi. Hanya satu kemungkinan bahwa Shinichi pernah sekali menyia-nyiakannya … lagi-lagi di kehidupan yang lain. Sejak kapan dia percaya reinkarnasi? Apa dia masih memiliki dosa sehingga masih mengulang kehidupan seperti ini?

Shiho berusaha bermain adil. Dia tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta keduanya. Dia tidak bermaksud menggantung hubungannya dengan kedua pria tersebut. Dia terlanjur menyayangi keduanya dan tidak bisa memilih. Ketika Shiho berkenalan dengan Kaito di tempat bimbingan, Shiho tahu, dia memiliki jalan keluar. Dia bisa memilih Kaito. Ini sedikit jahat. Dia belum memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada sang pemuda. Kaito seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Kaito menyulap suasana hatinya begitu mudah, mengusir awan kelabu yang kadang kala mengisi hatinya. Namun, perasaan nyaman saat bersama Kaito … apakah itu bisa disebut "cinta"?

Saat Shiho berpacaran dengan Kaito, Saguru perlahan menjauhinya, baik secara jarak maupun komunikasi. Dia memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri dan enggan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada sang gadis. Di sisi lain, Shinichi masih sering bertemu dengannya. Shiho sadar, Kaito memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Shinichi dan sikap posesif yang sama dengan Saguru. Itukah alasan kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman dengan sang Kuroba?

Musim hujan di tahun ketiga Shiho menjadi kekasih Kaito, Shinichi melamar Shiho. Sesuatu yang terlalu di luar dugaan.

"Kau gila? Aku adalah kekasih Kaito! Kenapa kaumelamarku?" Shiho berteriak saat itu. Dia lepas kendali, merasa tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah. Namun, Shiho tidak menyangka sang pemuda benar-benar bertindak di luar nalar seperti ini.

"Kaumencari sosokku di dalam diri Kaito, bukan?"

Shiho tidak mengelak, seakan dugaan sang pemuda adalah sebuah kebenaran. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Shinichi adalah detektif. Detektif harus selalu benar, bukan?

Gadis itu tidak ingin berselingkuh. Dia tidak bisa melihat Shinichi memohon padanya setiap hari. Dia tidak bisa menunda ajakan Kaito yang ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Shiho memilih keputusan yang nekat. Dia menikah dengan dua pemuda tersebut atau poliandri. Dia telah mendobrak norma dan mengorbankan harga dirinya.

Saguru datang ke Jepang. Namun, sang pemuda yang diundang tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di pernikahan Shiho, membuat sang mempelai wanita mencari celah untuk pergi dari keramaian pesta dan mendatangi apartemen Saguru. Sang pemuda tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu. Dia adalah detektif dan detektif tidak boleh ceroboh. Tidak lucu bukan jika seoang detektif menjadi korban kejahatan?

Wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantin melesat ke dalam hanya untuk mendapati kamar apartemen yang amat berantakan, kacau sekali. Bola mata Shiho mendapati kaleng bir berserakan di mana-mana dan sosok Saguru ada di sana. Pemuda itu duduk bersandar ke dinding dengan wajah ditekuk. Saguru terisak dan menggumamkan nama Shiho, yang mau tak mau membuat Shiho meneteskan air matanya sendiri. Tangan Shiho terulur untuk mendekap sang pemuda yang terlihat hancur.

"Kupikir, aku bisa merelakanmu. Kupikir, tidak masalah jika kau ada di tangan mereka. Namun, perkiraanku salah. Aku, seorang detektif, bahkan kewalahan untuk memecahkan kasus terumit. Aku tak bisa memecahkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu, Shiho. Aku ingin mendampingimu sebagai suami sekalipun harus membagi status itu dengan mereka berdua."

Shiho masih terus mendekap sang pemuda. Shiho sudah tidak peduli dengan kata "norma". Persetan dengan norma dan segala tetek-bengek di dunia ini! Wanita bergaun pengantin itu hanya tidak ingin melihat pemuda dalam dekapannya menangis.

"Tunggulah, Saguru. Kita akan bersama."

Resepsi pernikahan yang ramai menjadi hening ketika Shiho mengajukan penawaran pada dua pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Shiho ingin menikah dengan Saguru. Saguru telah memberikan banyak hal yang tidak ternilai jumlahnya untuk Shiho dan Shiho merasa bahwa dia belum pernah mengembalikan sesuatu yang sama pada sang pemuda sekali pun. Karena itu, Shiho rasa inilah saatnya.

"Aku tahu ini egois, sangat egois. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian bertiga dan tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian. Aku merasa lebih baik kalian bertiga meninggalkanku. Namun, kalian tidak melakukannya." Shiho tidak bisa menyembunyikan luapan perasaannya.

Sambutan dari Kaito dan Shinichi membuat sang gadis terpana. Dua pemuda yang mulai hari ini menjadi suaminya itu membalas apa yang diutarakannya dengan kalimat yang melegakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hidup berempat sebagai keluarga!"

Shiho tidak bisa memilih salah satu dan karenanya, dia memutuskan memilih ketiganya. Ini adalah keegoisannya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Satu-satunya keegoisan sang wanita. Shinichi, Kaito, dan Saguru adalah pria yang berharga baginya. Kehadiran mereka bertiga tidak terganti. Shinichi melengkapi sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam diri Saguru dan Kaito begitupun dua orang lainnya. Jika kelak memang harus berpisah, berpisahlah mereka. Namun, Shiho berharap hubungan ini akan tetap terjalin kukuh. Dia ingin bersama mereka bertiga hingga tua nanti.

* * *

Wangi rumput mulai pudar. Shiho bisa merasakan bayangan dirinya kembali tampak. Shiho bisa merasakan terpaan sinar mentari yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terasa lebih hangat ketimbang tadi. Wanita itu mendongak dan terkejut setelahnya. Di depan sana, Shiho mendapati tiga sosok manusia yang familiar, terlalu familiar. Saguru terlihat cemas dan berlari tergesa menghampirinya. Di belakang sang pria, seorang pria dan anak perempuan melambaikan tangan di sisi mobil. Mereka berdua lantas berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika Shiho merasakan ada yang kurang lantaran absennya sosok seorang lagi, pandangan Shiho menghitam.

"Kau bisa tebak aku siapa?"

Shiho menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja! Suaramu terlalu sering kudengar, Bakaito!"

Shiho ingat alasan kenapa dia memilih ketiganya. Mereka bertiga memberikan cinta yang sama besar dan Shiho ingin mengembalikan rasa cinta yang sama besar pula kepada tiga orang itu. Shiho hanya menawarkan pilihan gila dan mereka menerima kondisi tersebut. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada masalah, bukan? Ya, bagi Shiho, mungkin dirinya memang pantas mendapat julukan itu. _Harem_!mama.

 **Fin**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini!

(Kemungkinan akan ada versi _multichapter_ dari fanfik ini)

—Grey Cho, 2015.


End file.
